Pastafarian
The Pastafarian is a priest of the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. According to her, her main duty is to help others, which she does by suggesting ways they could improve themselves. She's been seen making suggestions to the Student and the Angel, apparently both without success. Gameplay The Pastafarian has undergone some changes in her gameplay, which are mentioned below. Despite the fact that the Pastafarian has been changed there are some things that have remained unchanged, such as the fact she can only be unlocked by buying her in the shop for 6,000 power cells on the web or 25,000 in Run Mobile. Original Gameplay A "bridge" of bright squares appears when the Pastafarian is used, allowing her to run on what would otherwise be empty space. Running on the bridge speeds her up, but if she strays too far from the solid ground, the bridge disappears. If she stays close enough to solid tiles, the bridge (and the speed boost) will last indefinitely. Her normal speed is 9m/s, but on the bridge, she can go at 12m/s. At first, there will be two tiles large around the solid ground. The bridge will go through 2 stages after this. On levels with a small tile size, there might be 3 stages, and vice versa for big tile sizes. Stepping on the bridge will not trigger a change in stage. Landing on the bridge or jumping from the bridge will trigger a change in stage. When the counter reaches zero, the bridge will disappear completely until you fail or beat the level. Another use for the bridge is as a "backup plan," in case she misses a jump. However, landing on the bridge makes it disappear sooner than if she stepped onto it. A glitch has been found so that when you run up a box, the game forgets that you are on the bridge, so you can jump on the bridge without penalty. This was first discovered by DerpFace2227. It was patched before the Pastafarian revamp and now makes no difference in gameplay whatsoever. When playing the game on Coolmath, the Pastafarian retains her original game mechanics. Post-update Gameplay As said before, the Pastafarian has undergone some large changes. By default, the bridge now starts off very weak, with a range of just 1 tile around standard tiles. Jumping on and off the bridge now makes it stronger, and the bridge gradually weakens again if the Pastafarian does not keep jumping onto and off of it to refresh it. On regular tunnels the bridge will no longer disappear entirely. The bridge will be significantly weakened on low-power levels. It will not appear around crumbling tiles at all, and the Pastafarian no longer gets a speed boost from running on the bridge. Staying on the bridge will not weaken or strength it; it will remain the same. Staying in the air for too long will cause the bridge to disappear. This can be very frustrating as the bridge may disappear right before you land. One buff that the Pastafarian received in the last update was that she could walk over crumbling tiles and instantly be saved by the bridge. This can even count as a bridge jump, if you're lucky. Levels with small chains of crumbling tiles with normal tiles nearby are easy to beat with the Pastafarian. Mechanics present in both versions As previously mentioned, a "bridge" of bright squares appears when the Pastafarian is used, allowing her to run on what would otherwise be empty space. Running on the bridge speeds her up, but the bridge has a limited range around solid tiles. Running on the bridge is encouraged as it is a good tool for extra tiles. Costumes The Pastafarian has one unlockable costume, a pirate costume. When the pirate costume is equipped, the Pastafarian switches out her pasta strainer for a tricorne hat and carries a cutlass instead of her usual wooden spoon. She is officially known as the Pirate when wearing her pirate costume. The Pirate has higher maneuverability compared to the normal Pastafarian. Achievements Saved by His Noodly Light - Spend five consecutive seconds running on the endless abyss of space, supported only by the Flying Spaghetti Monster's holy light. To prove your trust in Him, do this eight times in a single Infinite mode run. Well Grounded - Finish part 2 of the Way Back without leaving the ground. His Noodliness commands it! Topaz Bridge - After the first three tiles of part 2 of the Crystal Gallery (Level D-2), don't press any buttons. Leap of Faith - As the Pastafarian, beat Plan A, part 3 with only one jump. Statistics Infinite Mode Trivia * The Pastafarian's philosophy: The Flying Spaghetti Monster created a flawed world. It's up to us to make it better. * Back home, the Pastafarian led a small congregation. When she saw the first tunnel, she took it as a sign, and immediately left to explore space. * The Flying Spaghetti Monster makes this bridge. It is NOT merely a 'feature of the tunnels'. * The branching and twisting tunnels vaguely resemble the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Coincidence? * Applying excessive pressure to the Flying Spaghetti Monster's bridge offends him. To show your devotion, refrain from jumping from it or onto it. Other Trivia * On the Angel's list for going home, she is referred to as "The Meddler." * The only reason that the Pastafarian went with the Angel on The Way Back was that she intended to teach him to be more thoughtful and polite. She had no real intention of going home. * The Pastafarian's hobbies are cooking, reading and knife-throwing. * She is one of the two characters that have a higher price on mobile, the other being the Duplicator. Category:Character Category:Run 3 characters Category:Data